world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
01232014MaenamBalish
11:14 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling conciseTactician CT at 23:14 -- 11:14 AC: uuummmm 11:14 AC: Bally 11:14 AC: yu qot a minnute ?? 11:14 CT: Oh, HELLO Maenam, YES I have a bit. 11:14 CT: SOMETHING on your MIND? 11:14 AC: uhhhhh weeeelllll 11:15 AC: Nully qott aholld of me eaarlier aaaand 11:15 AC: uhhhh 11:15 AC: she suqqessted uh 11:15 AC: somefin 11:16 CT: Oh GOOD to hear, Nullar ALREADY spreading RUMORS. What IS it? 11:16 AC: errr no nott that exactlyy ummm 11:17 AC: I quess reqquested is totes a better worrd ??? 11:17 CT: Oh? WHAT then Maenam? 11:17 AC: well uhhh 11:17 AC: yu knoww aboutt the matrriorby thinqq riqhtt ??? 11:18 CT: YES, I am AWARE about our species REPRODUCTION. 11:18 AC: wellll she likke totess needs some tyrian bloodd 11:19 AC: whicch is supes cool and all 11:19 AC: but ummm 11:19 AC: she wantss me to uhhh 11:19 AC: yu knoww 11:19 CT: Maenam, if you WOULD just SAY it? 11:19 AC: uhhh do the thinqq with the buckkets 11:20 CT: Oh, OKAY... 11:20 CT: So she WANTS a sample of your GENETIC material? 11:20 AC: yeahh that thinqq 11:21 CT: It's RATHER abnormal, EXPECIALLY since you do NOT have any of the... ROMANTIC quadrants filled. 11:21 CT: But, it is a GOOD place to START, if we are RECREATING a matriorb. I have NO IDEA how to DO it, honestly. 11:22 AC: uhhh the wayy that Nully wass talkinq 11:22 AC: I thiink they havve a plan ?? 11:22 AC: its jusst like uhhh 11:22 CT: It's DOUBTFUL, knowing Nullar. 11:23 AC: lol uhhh I mean I can sea where yur cominq from therre 11:24 AC: butt I mean I quess the biqqerr question is ummmmm 11:24 AC: I dont reeeeeelly knoww what Im supposed to dune 11:24 AC: I mean 11:24 AC: do 11:25 CT: RIGHT... you have a QUESTION then? 11:25 AC: well uuuuuhhhhhh liike 11:25 AC: do I jusst kindda 11:26 AC: picture sommeone I likke I quess ??? 11:26 AC: man this is sooooo embarbassinq 11:26 AC: EMBARASSINQ 11:27 CT: Maenam, OKAY, I UNDERSTAND that moirailship is SUPPOSED to be CLOSE, but I do NOT KNOW if giving you masturbation advice is WITHIN those standards of CLOSENESS. 11:27 CT: But... 11:27 AC: D#:= 11:28 AC: OMQ NEVERMIND 11:28 CT: I SUPPOSE you could try, but I would SUGGEST bulge simulation, in order for better DIRECTION. I do ASSUME picturing SOMEONE you find attractive would be HELPFUL but I have no REAL experience in the FEILD. 11:28 CT: TOO late. 11:29 AC: D#:=D#:=D#:= 11:29 AC: arrraqqqhhh why does this have too be sooooo 11:29 AC: totes 11:29 AC: WEEEEEIIIRRRDDDD 11:29 CT: YES, it is PARTICULAR, I will ADMIT that. 11:30 CT: But we ARE moirails, and SHARING is something Moirails DO, so I SUPPOSE this should FALL within that JURISTIDICTION. 11:31 AC: I like 11:31 AC: totes apprecciate it Balish butt 11:31 AC: I dontt even knoww like 11:31 AC: where to starrt with fish 11:31 AC: THIS 11:32 AC: I meann its not likke I havee anyfin too qo on 11:32 CT: Well, AROUSAL is necessary. Maenam you HAVE a computer, you ARE alowed to find some... SMUT to assist you. 11:32 AC: uuuuuqqqqqhhhh 11:32 AC: I mean I knowww but 11:32 AC: uuuuuuuuqqqqqhhhhh 11:33 CT: I am TRYING to help you here, Maenam. 11:33 AC: I knoww I knoww 11:33 AC: and uhhh 11:33 AC: thanks 11:33 CT: It's WHAT we are SUPPOSED to do. 11:33 CT: I think. 11:33 CT: Pale isn't EXACTLY something I know ALOT about. 11:34 AC: welll I meann Im the same wayy I quess 11:34 AC: just with flussh 11:34 AC: and blacck 11:34 AC: and qreyy too I quess 11:34 AC: Im kind of a shittyy troll arent I ??? 11:34 CT: Maenam, those are EVERY OTHER quadrants. 11:35 CT: What? 11:35 CT: No. 11:35 CT: You are BETTER than MOST of the trolls we HAVE. 11:35 CT: Because you LACK experience in RELATIONS does NOT make you a shitty troll. 11:36 AC: no butt like 11:37 AC: knowinq next to nofin about troll culture and bioloqqy 11:37 AC: kinda does ?? 11:37 AC: lol 11:37 AC: oh wait 11:37 AC: notlol 11:37 AC: nonlol ? 11:37 AC: ):>= 11:38 CT: Not REALLY, it just MEANS what I SAID. You may be a LITTLE... IMMATURE, but that's not a BAD thing Maenam. EVERYONE grows at their OWN pace. 11:39 AC: yeahh I quess thatts true 11:39 AC: jusst still feels it kinda totes sucks 11:40 AC: butt I quess thatss why I qot a kickass moirail and junnk (:= 11:41 CT: KICKASS? 11:41 CT: Maenam don't do me TOO much credit. 11:41 AC: oh clamm up and acceptt the compliment buoy 11:42 CT: GOOD to see you are back to your FISHPUN self. 11:42 AC: lolol 11:43 AC: alriqht alriqhtt enouqh of my whalinq 11:43 CT: OTHER than THAT, I have NO FURTHER advice, although, if you DO NOT mind, I wish to TALK about something. 11:43 AC: omq of course Balish 11:43 AC: whats up ?? 11:43 CT: WELL... 11:43 CT: I think I made a VERY BAD decision. 11:44 AC: uh ohh 11:44 AC: how so ?? 11:44 CT: I thought to TRY and challange a FRAGMENT of my PAST, but it SEEMS to be... STONGER and BETTER than I imagined. 11:45 CT: Have I EVER told you the STORY of how I FIRST... LET go? 11:45 AC: no 11:46 CT: Okay... 11:46 CT: Erm... 11:46 CT: GIVE me a minute to prep for this STORY. 11:47 AC: alriqhtyy 11:47 CT: Well, ONCE upon a TIME, there was that SHITTY purpleblood VILLAGE I lived in. In that village also lived a... GIRL. 11:53 CT: She was ALSO a Purpleblood, like I am, but UNLIKE me, EMBRACED her more violent side VERY easily. 11:53 AC: uh oh 11:53 CT: She was ALSO very VERY good looking, MIND you, so I MUST admit to find myself HEAD over HEELS for this other troll, a Flush-Crush blooming rather QUICKLY. 11:55 CT: THIS was ABOUT the time where I was MOVING away from the Sept of the Subjuggulators, something MANY of my castemates DISLIKED. 11:56 CT: WELL, she started to RECIPROCATE, and then QUICKLY advanced the relationship, until she OFFERED an ultimatum. 11:57 CT: I could REJOIN the Sept, and LEARN to ALLOW my OTHER SELF to go FURTHUR and TAKE CONTROL, of she would FORCE it. 12:06 CT: So, she TRIED it, and I culled her for it. 12:06 AC: D:>= 12:06 AC: Oh Balish 12:06 AC: Im so sorry 12:06 CT: Why? YOU have nothing to be sorry for. 12:06 AC: well I meann 12:07 AC: its really sadd that the qirll yu had flushed feelinnqs for 12:07 AC: totes ended up beinnq horrible annd yu had to 12:07 AC: umm 12:07 AC: krill her 12:08 CT: Well, what HAPPENS, happens, I have NO PROBLEM with it, honestly, it was a WHILE ago. 12:10 AC: butt yu said it likke 12:10 AC: camee back to yu ?? 12:10 CT: WELL... 12:10 CT: As you KNOW, I am having a LITTLE TROUBLE with that OTHER SIDE of me. 12:10 AC: yeahh 12:11 CT: So, I believed a good idea was to LEARN how OTHERS control it, and I KEPT a... Momento, if you WILL, of my FIRST KILL. 12:12 AC: didd it help ?? 12:12 CT: I don't THINK it did. 12:12 CT: I USED the momento on my Sprite. 12:13 CT: My old Flush-Crush is actually FLOATING around somewhere. 12:13 AC: Balish I qotta be honnest 12:13 AC: that was toootes probabbly 12:13 AC: nott a smartt thinqq to do 12:14 CT: There was VERY LITTLE other CHOICED. I need EXPERIENCE, which is SOMETHING I can use her FOR. 12:14 AC: well I meann thats finne I quess but 12:14 AC: is shee like 12:15 AC: tryinnq to qivve the uhhh 12:15 AC: other yu 12:15 AC: controll aqain ?? 12:16 CT: Of COURSE she will, but LUCKILY I am OLDER, and have more CONTROL now. 12:16 CT: BESIDES, if I have YOU if I am FEELING something COMING on. Who KNOWS, you may be able to talk be OUT of it. 12:17 AC: Ill definately tryy Balish 12:17 AC: I promisee =:) 12:18 CT: That is ALL I can ASK of you, THANK you Maenam. 12:19 AC: lol yur welcomme 12:19 AC: uqqqhhh I quess I better 12:19 AC: tryy and do thiss matriorbby thinqq ... 12:19 CT: RIGHT, just, uh, MAKE sure you are alone. 12:20 CT: Or with a partner, if you've GOTTEN one that I don't KNOW about. 12:20 CT: Er. 12:20 CT: Yeah. 12:20 AC: D#:>= 12:20 AC: OMQ NO 12:20 AC: BYE MY SHELF 12:20 AC: TOTES 12:20 CT: I DID NOT KNOW. 12:20 CT: Sorry, I should KNOW that better than I DO. 12:21 AC: no no its okrayfish 12:21 AC: OKAY 12:21 AC: THAT IS WATER I MEANT TO SHALE 12:21 CT: Maenam, TAKE a deep BREATH and CALM yourself. 12:22 CT: This is a CALM environment. 12:22 CT: CALM. 12:22 AC: alriqht alriqht 12:22 AC: I am clam 12:22 AC: clam I am 12:22 CT: O-okay. 12:22 CT: Well, SORRY about that, yeah. 12:22 AC: its 12:23 AC: its okay Ill be okay 12:23 CT: Good. 12:23 CT: WELL, I should be OFF. 12:24 AC: alriqhht Im totes clam noww 12:24 CT: Perhaps when we MEET again we may have one of those "Feeling Jams" 12:24 AC: totes Balish 12:24 AC: sea you later and keepp clam yurself !!! 12:24 CT: I SHALL. 12:24 CT: Uh. 12:24 CT: <> 12:24 AC: <> 12:25 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:25 -- 12:25 AC: CRAP I SAID CLAM ALL THOSE TIMES SHIT